The present disclosure relates to an approach that provides a mesh of traffic controllers that communicate with each other to negotiate signal timing in order to packetize traffic with usable gaps between packets.
Traditional traffic control signals, such as traffic lights, are unaware of actual traffic conditions. Some traffic control signals include sensors so that the signal will not unnecessarily cycle if no one is waiting for the signal. These signals can also trigger a cycle event when a vehicle approaches a red (stop) light. However, traditional traffic control signals do not communicate with other traffic control signals based on the traffic on a given route common to the traffic control signals. In addition, traffic passing through traditional traffic control signals often becomes randomly distributed providing few gaps for perpendicular traffic to turn right at a red light. Moreover, traditional traffic control signals cycle signals based on a given cycle period and not based on where natural gaps occur in the traffic.